


More

by blessedharlot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Condoms, F/M, Fellatio, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Food, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work, Sexual exploration, Smut, sexual healing, sexual negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Bucky leaned back and spread his arms across the back of the sofa, while Nat leaned forward on his knee to reach her drink and napkin on the coffee table.“He said he’s worked with other superpowered individuals,” Nat said. “I’m dying to know who they are.”“I’m going to guess him not telling you is part of that discretion he provides,” Bucky replied.Nat grinned at him. “Well, what’s the fun in him telling me?”Bucky grinned back and ran his fingertips through his hair again. Then his mind wandered.“What did you tell him about me?” he asked nervously.Nat leaned in and smoothed Bucky’s collar one-handed. “I told him that you were totally into him, and that if he wanted to ask you to the prom you would probably say yes.”Bucky let out a long sigh and looked at her sideways.-=-=-=-=-Nat helps Bucky explore some unrealized desires.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Let's imagine some future point of the MCU, where Nat and Bucky are both Avenging as their day jobs, and it's a quasi-public, open "secret" that the two superheroes are life partners.

_**A month ago...** _

They said goodbye to their hosts at the front door of the house, then Nat and Bucky made their way to the car to leave. Bucky was in a good mood. He put a bare hand to Nat’s lower back and enjoyed her warmth against his palm while a cool breeze ruffled their hair.

Natasha threw him smug looks and strangely furtive glances as they ambled down the sidewalk.

As Bucky opened the car door for her, he could tell. Natasha was very, very amused about something. He expected he would learn quite soon just what it was that had her grinning.

He took his seat behind the wheel, and exactly five seconds passed before she burst.

“You were flirting with that guy!” she cried.

“What?” Bucky exclaimed loudly.

“You were!”

Bucky started the car and rolled his eyes in disbelief. “I was NOT flirting with your friend’s husband!” he said with exasperation.

“Not him. Their friend we met on the way out. Jian.” She paused dramatically, then her voice shifted from playful to sultry. “You were flirting with him.”

Bucky laughed incredulously. “Wow. I... I definitely wasn’t.”

Natasha scoffed. “You were flirting your little heart out. You were about to undress yourself.”

Bucky shook his head slowly, for what seemed like a long time.

“No. I wasn’t,” he finally said again.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be bashful about it,” Nat offered.

Bucky kept shaking his head as he drove away from the house. “Find another radio station besides this one please.”

Nat turned off the news and found Bucky’s preferred jazz station.

“I know we haven’t talked about this,” Nat said, and then she smiled warmly. “But honey... I’ve seen you.”

“Seen me what?”

“Checking out guys.”

Bucky stared at her, mouth agape… a little longer than a man driving a car should. He whipped his head around to face the road, and was thankful that there was nothing around to cause trouble.

At least nothing outside the car. His jaw tightened and he remained quiet.

“It’s okay, baby,” she assured him. “You do know that being into girls *and more* is an option, right?”

“I don’t check out guys, Natalia, that’s ridic…”

Bucky went silent and took the next two turns on their route in quick succession.

Before he spoke again, he chanced another long glance at her. Then he looked back at the road, brow furrowed.

“More is an option?” he said quietly.

“Mm-hmmmm,” Nat said with a grin. “A very pleasant option.”

“Oh my God,” Bucky muttered.

“Tell me, tell me what’s going on with you right now.”

“Jesus, Nat,” Bucky said in disbelief. “I have no idea. Let me sit on this a minute.”

“Okay,” she said supportively.

“Complicated. What’s going on with me is very complicated.”

“That’s completely fine,” Nat said. “I’m just gonna throw out one more piece of information.”

“Oh, Jesus.”

“You should know that Lyudmila and her husband have an intimate business arrangement with Jian.”

Bucky stopped at a red light. He turned to her and met her gaze.

“What?” he said wide-eyed.

“So if you were interested in pursuing something-”

“I am going to beg you to stop talking about this now.”

“I’m just saying, no strings attached! Professional boundaries. Someone skilled. And experienced. That you have *chemistry* with.” She tapped him playfully on his arm and enjoyed saying ‘chemistry’ way too much for Bucky’s comfort. “We - you and I, together - could explore something that I’m gonna guess you’ve been living with very quietly for a long while.”

Bucky winced. “Are you done?”

“Okay, I’m done torturing you, baby.” Nat laughed as she kissed his cheek. The light turned green and Bucky moved through the intersection. He started shaking his head again.

 

_**A week ago...** _

“Jian, you’re very kind to meet with me.”

Nat shook his hand while he smiled warmly at her. She approved of his handshake -- it was firm without being aggressive.

They sat alone in Lyudmila’s borrowed salon. Nat wanted privacy. She also wanted to sit next to this handsome man on a couch and flirt with him for a while.

“Well, Miss Romanoff, you’re very kind to show such a deep respect for my time,” he smiled. “I don’t usually charge for a first consult, but you sounded quite adamant.”

She felt her mouth curl naturally at one end, watching him cross his leg toward her and thread his fingers together around his knee… a gesture that allowed him to tilt himself in her direction and give her attention, without adopting a more assertive stance. Had she been nervous in the slightest about their meeting, she was certain his approach would have put her at ease immediately. She wouldn’t get nervous, but Bucky might. She liked the choices Jian was making.

“We’re both professionals in our fields,” Nat replied.

“I have no doubt.”

“I don’t want to waste your time.”

He broke into an earnest smile, and his eyes shone. “I can’t imagine how you could.”

Jian wore a black, pinstriped suit without a tie, and the top few buttons of his white shirt were undone. It was an alluring mix of both dashing and approachable. His short-cropped hair was brown-black corn silk, and it charmingly framed his face. He was strikingly handsome, with prominent, upturned eyes of glowing brown, delicate lashes that he clearly knew how to show off, and a square jaw that gave his warm demeanor a touch of ruggedness.

It was clear that Jian very much enjoyed being watched, and would give her a clothed but no less pleasant show in exchange for her small fee paid today. She could appreciate that.

“Tell me, Miss Romanoff.” Jian held her gaze warmly. “What is it that I can happily provide for you?”

“Well,” Nat started. She was enjoying the slight flush she thought she might still be hiding well. “Mila tells me that she’s been working with you for some time, and that she would recommend you highly.”

Jian showed off some very impressive dimples. “Mila is so sweet,” he grinned.

Nat raised an eyebrow. “I’ve known Mila for years and I think that’s the first time I’ve heard her called ‘sweet.’” she said with a wary good humor. “Maybe you have a gift for seeing the best in people, Jian.”

“Mmm,” Jian shook his head. “I know what you’re thinking,” he said.

“Oh, do you?”

“I think maybe I do.” He leaned in, just a bit, and gestured gently with one hand. “You have concerns. Concerns that are reasonable, considering your career path. And Mila’s.”

“Concerns,” Nat said playfully. “I suppose that’s possible.”

“Miss Romanoff,” he said reassuringly, “you have a good heart. And you don’t want to go into business with anyone who might not understand the potential risks - or the potential surprises - of engaging in a... robust, satisfying endeavor with you.”

Nat chuckled at how handsome he had looked as he spoke. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“Mm,” he replied. “Let me reassure you, first, that I am not naive. I am experienced in working with - shall we say, unique individuals in dangerous lines of work. Secondly, you should know that I deeply value discretion. So... I’m afraid I can’t give much of a resume on that first claim of mine. All I can do is assure you that you need not be wary that I am overly innocent. Or loose of tongue.”

Nat raised an eyebrow, and enjoyed looking at his jaw while Jian made mention of his tongue.

“Jian, I certainly think it’s possible that you could assuage all of my fears,” she teased.

“If assuagement is your desire, I’m confident I’m your man,” he grinned.

She very nearly giggled at him. She hadn’t met many people who could have pulled that line off, but he had.

Jian continued. “The only concession I need in this situation... and it is a *need* that I would have,” he said gently, but firmly. “is that any professional, skilled partners intimately involved in your life know and consent to any arrangement we make.”

“It’s not quite a secret that my boyfriend falls into that category, is it?”

Jian tilted his head diplomatically.

“Well, my boyfriend will certainly know. He’ll be your primary client.”

Jian gave a slight gasp of surprise, then a genuine smile lit up his whole face. “How delightful,” he said.

Nat purred quietly at his correct answer.

“Please,” Jian said. He unlaced his fingers, hitched an elbow up onto the back of the couch and leaned into her with his chin on his hand. “Tell me more.”

“My boyfriend, as you well know, grew up in a different time than you and I did. He hasn’t had much time to experience a particular kind of male companionship.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Jian said with a kind, soft, handsome face.

“My primary interest is in providing him with some space to explore what exactly he might want.”

“Mmmm. Exploration is my favorite.”

“So you’re up for spontaneous negotiation throughout the evening?” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied.

“That’s good.”

“It would be my goal to facilitate a pleasurable experience for you both… one that is thoroughly rooted in your needs and desires in each unfolding moment.”

“I don’t suppose any of these unique clients of yours have surprised you with rare abilities or talents.”

“Oh, the super-surprises can be the highlights of the evening,” he said, lifting a handsome eyebrow and showing off a dimple again.

He radiated both charm and kindness. He had certainly read Nat well. The question on her mind was, could he give Bucky the same sort of custom attention?

“Well you’re definitely doing it for me, Jian. I have to tell you that. My only remaining concern is… that we have a flowery dance going on here between us. And my boyfriend is… not flowery.”

Jian’s voice got distinctly less breathy, but no less warm. “Wait, are you suggesting that World War II veteran Sergeant Barnes doesn’t want his pleasurable experience facilitated?” Jian eyes twinkled. “Yes. Well, I will indeed revel in the chance to facilitate anything for anyone as graceful and refined as you are…”

He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned in conspiratorially.

“But I also have two tours of active duty in the Army under my belt.”

With a subtle shift, Jian’s shoulders looked broader and squarer. Nat thought the flush she was keeping under wraps might finally be rising up her cheeks.

“If you think it would put him at ease,” Jian said with a thoughtfully furrowed brow, “I could bring an M4 carbine to field strip.”

Nat laughed aloud at that.

Jian continued. “I’m making my point with a hammer instead of handshake, so let me put it this way instead.”

Jian, with his shoulders still square, leaned into her again.

“I’m pretty good at reading people. I don’t think that fact will surprise you by now. When your boyfriend and I meet, I’m certain that his desires and my expertise will find a lot of common ground that we can work from.”

His bright gaze now had a piercing warmth in it, and Nat allowed herself a shiver.

“That’s assuming that you decide I have something you want,” he continued.

Nat examined his face a bit longer…

Then she decided.

“James also has a history with trauma,” she said.

Jian’s jaw softened and he nodded, a knowing look on his face. But he didn’t miss a beat.

“That makes ongoing negotiation all the more important, doesn’t it?” he said. “Ongoing, clear consent. Communication not only makes for a great time for everybody, but it ensures a sense of bodily agency. Who couldn’t use more of that?”

“Indeed,” she agreed.

“You’ve been honest with me, Miss Romanoff-”

“Natasha, please,” she offered.

“Natasha.” He looked deeply into her eyes for a moment. She felt her own involuntary, well-hidden flutter… and she also felt him sense - and enjoy - her response.

“Natasha, I’m deeply honored that you would approach me for this, and I’m honored by your forthrightness. I have a great deal of respect for you, and for your boyfriend. And it would be my honor to work with you.”

“Well, Jian. We might have ourselves a match made in heaven.”

 

**_Last night..._ **

Bucky leaned back and spread his arms across the back of the sofa, while Nat leaned forward on his knee to reach her drink and napkin on the coffee table.

“He said he’s worked with other superpowered individuals,” Nat said. “I’m dying to know who they are.”

“I’m going to guess him not telling you is part of that discretion he provides,” Bucky replied.

Nat grinned at him. “Well, what’s the fun in him telling me?”

Bucky grinned back and ran his fingertips through his hair again. Then his mind wandered.

“What did you tell him about me?” he asked nervously.

Nat leaned in and smoothed Bucky’s collar one-handed. “I told him that you were totally into him, and that if he wanted to ask you to the prom you would probably say yes.”

Bucky let out a long sigh and looked at her sideways.

The sun hung low in the sky, and Bucky enjoyed the early evening glow through the floor-to-ceiling window on their loft. Bucky felt there was something right about the soft darkness gathering in the apartment. It felt like the right kind of mood lighting for unfinished business... and long-abandoned desires.

The crystalware glinted on the dark wood dining table. Past that - across the open loft - the black bedsheets beckoned.

The door chime rang, and Nat got up. Bucky was dimly aware of Nat speaking to the guy through the comm and buzzing him up.

 

Jian took a moment to marvel that he was being greeted at the door by a radiant-looking Natasha Romanoff. She wore a gauzy black wrap dress tonight, and her smile shone with a deliciously wicked joy.

They hugged and she kissed him on the cheek.

Then she looked him up and down and threw up her hands.

“Where’s the M4?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s in my pants,” he said with a raised eyebrow, as he patted his hip.

Nat dropped her jaw in mock indignation as she grabbed his arm and walked him further inside.

Jian first saw James Barnes as the man stood up from a dining room chair, obvious excitement and nervousness bundled up tightly in his quiet frame. He was more handsome than Jian had expected… his eyes softer and his demeanor more gentle. He carried the same hauntedness that Jian had found in other POWs he knew. But he wore it differently, somehow.

As Barnes came closer, Jian realized he had very pleasant eyes, and great hair. His build matched Jian’s, though Jian had two inches of height on him.

Barnes wore a blue button-down shirt that mirrored Jian’s emerald green one. Jian was glad that he’d guessed right in selecting some similar but not identical clothing.

“We didn’t properly meet at Lyudmila’s,” Jian said affectionately, as Barnes reached him. Jian turned fully toward him and extended his hand. “I’m Jian,” he said.

He took Jian’s hand. “Bucky.”

“Bucky,” Jian repeated as he held Bucky’s gaze, and his hand, with lustful thoughts that he hoped he softly communicated to the man. “It’s a real pleasure.”

“You find the place okay?” Bucky asked earnestly.

“I did. I love this neighborhood. It’s such a beautiful view of the lake, and not so gentrified as further downtown.”

“Yeah, I don’t feel like there’s a dress code to leave my apartment,” Bucky mumbled.

Jian smiled warmly at him.

“I hope Nat told you I’ve got some dinner for us,” Bucky said quietly.

“She said there would be food, though she kept the menu a surprise.”

“Well come sit down, and I’ll get the rest.” Bucky motioned for him to sit at the dining table and walked away.

 

Nat excitedly watched James head to the kitchen, then linked her arm in Jian’s again and led him to the the dining table.

“This is going so well!” she said quietly.

“We’ve said two words to each other,” Jian whispered through a laugh.

“No, but he likes you,” Nat assured him. “You got the surreptitious leer he reserves for people who he’s very, very interested in.”

“Oh, well that sounds like very high praise,” Jian smiled and sat down where instructed, on the longer side of the six-person table. “Natasha, please tell me. Was this whole thing his idea, or yours?”

“Well, I was the first one to bring it up,” she said as she sat next to him and began pouring him a glass of wine.

“Mhm,” Jian nodded.

“But then I dropped it,” she grinned. “Completely. He brought it back up, the day I called you to meet.”

“I see. That is promising.”

“Isn’t it?” Nat lifted her glass and they clinked their wine together conspiratorially. 

Nat admired Bucky as he brought out a pot and added it to the covered dishes at the table.

He put the food in the center of the table. Then, instead of sitting down on the short side next to Jian, he sat opposite him on the other long side of the table. Nat was surprised at first, but then she supposed that made some sense, given Bucky’s preferences for sizing people up.

“Chicken korma, saag paneer, eggplant curry,” Bucky said. “And naan.”

“Did you cook this?” Jian said, amazed.

“I didn’t make the naan,” Bucky replied.

“Oh my God, this looks delicious,” Jian said.

“Smells amazing, baby,” Nat smiled proudly.

They filled up their plates and were quiet for a few minutes as they began eating. Eventually, small talk picked back up again.

Nat watched the two men as they ate, feeling each other out with casual conversation. She watched the little things… the way Bucky punctuated his conversation with a bit more gesturing than usual. The sly little smiles they’d both give each other in response to some funny comment or common ground found.

They talked about baseball, and New York, and music. They talked about authors and science fiction and basic training and food.

Nat sipped her wine and savored watching them flirt.

“How long have you been cooking?” Jian asked.

“Oh, not long at all,” Bucky said, absentmindedly handling his wine glass. “I really haven’t done much. But I was looking for something to do with my time one day, few months ago. And Nat loves Indian food.”

“So you just... decided to pick up a complex new hobby?” Jian chuckled. “And started with a cuisine foreign to you?”

Bucky shrugged and smiled. “Seemed like the thing to do.”

Jian grinned at him.

“I found a cookbook I really like too,” Bucky said. “The woman who wrote it talks a lot about her grandma. That’s who taught her to cook. And she has a picture of her… the kind of gentle, sweet-looking, 80 pound, stooped grandmotherly type in a bright sari, that I think would really, really give me pause before I started anything with her. You know what I mean?”

“I do,” Jian said.

“Formidable,” Bucky said. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure she could kick my ass. But I want to be able to make her chicken tikka one day.”

“You’re more patient than I could be with cooking,” Nat offered casually.

“It makes a difference in the flavor, so it’s worth it,” Bucky said. “Everything I’ve made so far has been tasty. Book seems legit. Flavorful stuff. Not like when I was a kid. Or…” Bucky tapered off and shrugged.

“What?” Jian said.

“Rations,” Bucky said, with a rueful grin. “Too many years of military rations. I have nightmares about that crap.”

Jian grinned, somehow simultaneously being a dashing heartthrob and a good, warm friend. Nat was still impressed with him.

“You fed me,” Jian said. “Made us something homemade to eat. I’m so touched. This was delicious.”

“I like feeding people,” Bucky smiled at Jian.

 

Barnes was much more skilled at flirting than Jian had expected. He wouldn’t blame anybody for being unskilled -- flirting was an art that could be very difficult to practice, much less excel at. But he had felt quite certain, up til tonight, that Barnes would redefine being rusty at social graces. But he was not at all the socially clumsy soldier Jian felt certain he would be. When they met at the door, he had been downright shy. But now… the man had a soft, engaged body language about him. He had a small but earnest smile he’d flash. Barnes seemed to have an idea how beautiful his own eyes were, and he had the wherewithal to show them off sometimes as they talked.

“Is everybody ready for dessert?” Bucky asked.

“You made us dessert too?” Nat said with surprise.

“Maybe. Let me check the freezer.” Bucky disappeared into the kitchen.

Jian enjoyed watching Bucky’s ass as he headed back into the kitchen. Then Jian found his face spun around to be held between Nat’s hands as she looked at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Jian had no doubt his eyes were as wide as hers, as he waited with anticipation to discover her point.

“He made dessert,” Nat gasped. “And is sharing it with us.”

“Is that… is that good?” Jian asked uncertainly.

“This is going very, very well.” Nat’s mouth pushed past shock to find a big smile to share with him.

Jian smiled back. Nat was clearly enjoying herself tonight.

Bucky came back into the room with a bowl in one hand and a small jar in the other.

“Kulfi,” Bucky said. “I haven’t bought molds yet, so they’re lots of small ones instead of three bigger ones.”

He set the bowl down, and it was full of creamy pale orange cubes - probably turned out of ice cube trays. Jian thought he caught a new whiff of cardamom and saffron on the air.

Bucky sat the jar down sheepishly on his side of the table.

Nat raised an eyebrow. “Does formidable gramma know you’re gonna eat maraschino cherries with her heirloom ice cream recipe?” she asked with a playful edge.

“Not if you keep your mouth shut, she won’t,” Bucky said.

Nat just grabbed a few of the cubes and put them on her plate to start digging in. Jian followed her lead. He took one look at the cubes on his plate. Then he picked one up and held it between his fingers and sucked on it. Bucky was working to get the jar open, and their eyes met just as Jian felt his cheeks sink in to do their work, pulling flavor from the ice cream.

Bucky watched him suck the ice cream for a beat, wide-eyed. Then he sat the jar and lid back on the table, and folded his hands back in his lap. He looked away, nearly expressionless, but his eyes were bright. Jian had the strong feeling that Bucky was sorting out what to do with just how much he was enjoying himself flirting with Jian.

Jian watched Bucky busy himself getting the first cherry out of the jar and getting his own ice cream onto his plate. Bucky’s jaw worked like he was considering saying something, but he didn’t get anything out.

“Bucky,” Jian finally said.

“Mhm?”

“I have a confession to make,” Jian said seriously.

Bucky looked up from his plate. “What’s that?” he asked.

“I’m having a really hard time not taking that cherry from you right now.”

Bucky looked mildly at him, then down at the cherry on his ice cream. Suddenly, his mouth curled up on one side and he again turned away from Jian and Nat.

“Okay, hand to God,” Bucky said through suppressed laughter. “That implication of putting cherries on our ice cream did not occur to me once.”

“A likely story,” Nat said.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be this forward with me,” Jian teased.

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but managed nothing but a wide smile.

Jian leaned in a little closer as Bucky looked for words.

“I’m gonna…” Bucky finally tried. “I’m gonna forego all the obvious jokes there and go straight for my party trick.”

Jian laughed. “That sounds like a plan I can get behind.”

Bucky picked up a cherry, put the stem between his teeth and tugged til it was free. Never taking his eyes of Jian he closed his mouth and manipulated the stem, until he stopped and extended his tongue, showing off the knotted stem.

Jian groaned passionately, put a hand to his chest, and shook his head.

Bucky smugly wiggled his eyebrows. “That got me a lot of dates in Nazi Germany.”

“Oh my God, you’re fantastic!” Jian laughed.

Bucky gave a little shake of his head, then lifted the glass of wine toward his mouth. He paused motionless with it just short of reaching his lip. Then he caught Jian’s eye, and slowly put the glass to his lips to take a sip.

Okay, Jian thought. Now’s the time to talk.

“Bucky,”Jian said. He broke into a cube of kulfi with a spoon and sucked the pieces into his mouth. “What would make the night fun for you?”

Bucky looked at the ceiling and licked his lips. His smile was nervous, though his voice was unabashed. “Um. Fucking.” Bucky nodded. “I don’t need to be coy, do I? Bluntness isn’t gonna scare you off?”

“Bluntness is preferable,” Jian assured him with a grin. “Do you know yet what you’re interested in doing?”

“I, uh… I don’t know for certain, what I want to do.” Bucky chewed the inside of his cheek.

“That’s fine. Is there anything you know you’d rather not do?”

Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t want to… I would prefer…” Bucky winced a little and ran a hand through his hair. “This is random.”

“Random is fine,” Jian said.

“I’d rather we do other things, but not take a shower together.”

Jian nodded. “Quite manageable.”

“My, um…” Bucky fidgeted with his spoon. “My only other experience with a guy… was in a shower and… I just want to… keep that to itself.”

“That makes sense,” Jian said. “We’re making a very different memory here.”

“I didn’t know you had another experience!” Nat grinned with surprise.

“It was… brief,” Bucky laughed ruefully. “But… important.”

“I’ll bet it was,” she said.

“That was the only time,” Bucky said. “With a guy.”

“Is there anything else you know you’d rather not do?” Jian asked him.

“Nothing else comes to mind,” Bucky replied.

“Is there anywhere in particular that you would rather I didn’t touch you?” Jian asked.

“Um,” Bucky said. He chewed his lip and stared at the table. Then he looked at Nat as he spoke. “I’m not sure that, um… sometimes-” Bucky half-pointed, half ran his fingers through his hair. “Sometimes getting my head touched is weird. Sometimes.”

Jian was so pleased he was willing to answer. He gave his most lustful smile, and used his most sultry voice to reply.

“How about if I ask you, each time, before I touch your hair or your head?” Jian offered.

The silky musk in his voice and demeanor accomplished what Jian wanted. Bucky’s eyes were locked on his and he had just a slight nervous shiver run through him. Bucky nodded.

“Good,” Jian said. “I want you to feel good.”

Maybe it might have been less obvious to others. But Jian watched clearly as Bucky made a quiet, motionless decision, and dropped some part of the guard he kept up. Jian knew he’d been let in… that there was a new vulnerability now in the man in front of him.

“Anywhere else to avoid?” Jian checked.

Bucky shook his head.

Jian asked one more question. “Anything else you need me to know?”

Bucky looked meaningfully at Natasha, then back at Jian. “Not right now.”

Jian nodded, pleased. “That’s a great place to start,” he said emphatically, and licked his lips.

 

Bucky's heart pounded. And though they’d only been talking, the sound of Jian’s voice rang through him like a bell. He pushed past panic to do what he’d wanted to do since Jian had arrived.

Bucky got up and put one foot in front of the other to get himself to the other side of the table.

By the time he got there, Jian had pushed his chair away from the table. He still sat there, relaxed, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes, half-grinning, in that shirt and slacks that fit him so well.

But now there was empty space directly in front of him.

Bucky crouched down in front of him, putting his flesh hand on Jian’s knee. Bucky was keenly aware that there were just thin, soft layers of clothing keeping their bodies separate from each other.

Bucky realized his own breathing was a bit labored, and his mouth was dry.

“Then let’s get started,” Bucky managed to get out. He reached his flesh hand out further, undecided whether to take hold of Jian’s collar or shirt buttons. So he laid it flat against Jian’s chest.

At that, Jian - assured, relaxed, smiling - eagerly leaned forward and brought his lips in very close to Bucky’s.

With Jian’s face inches away, Bucky stretched himself out and closed the gap between their mouths. He felt his whole self pulse inside the contact they’d made… first a soft, tender, delicate touch, sleek like a dark lake surface before the rain begins. The kiss quickly deepened into the rainstorm that came next… wet and hungry, illuminated from within by streaks of fire.

Jian seemed in no hurry. So Bucky took his time, and relaxed into Jian’s kisses.

Jian slowly slipped a hand onto Bucky’s bionic shoulder… first at the juncture between flesh and metal, as he tugged Bucky closer to himself. Bucky felt himself stiffen, knowing some of Jian’s fingers would felt the ungiving hardness underneath. Without missing a beat, still passionately exploring Bucky’s tongue, Jian shifted his hand firmly down Bucky’s arm, until he wrapped his fingers around his forearm and pulled Bucky’s bionic hand up to his own cheek.

Bucky held both sides of the man’s face, with both of his hands, as they kissed.

As Bucky indulged the yearning rooted deep inside of him, he felt it grow and unfold and threaten to fill him up. He tried to keep a grip on it… tried to control it, tried to limit it to a measured amount pouring through him into Jian. He didn’t want to be too much.

Jian simultaneously pulled Bucky closer and pulled his face away to speak.

“Come with me to the couch,” he growled.

Bucky grabbed him by his flanks and sprung up, bringing Jian to his feet as he rose. He kept one arm around Jian’s waist as he led him to the couch. Then Bucky spun around and faced him as he sat down.

Jian sat down next to him. His voice was both decisive and generous.

“Can I pin you down and touch you, until you’re out of breath?” Jian asked.

Bucky opened his mouth to reply but only managed a grunt. He clutched at Jian’s shirt and tugged him closer. Jian pressed Bucky into the couch and kissed him deeply, sliding a hand down to Bucky’s hip and subtly, casually controlling his pelvis… guiding it nowhere in particular, just to show he could.

Bucky felt himself lose control of something inside, and he realized he wasn’t going to get through this with anything like a casual air. He didn’t know Jian. Jian was kind. Jian was doing his job. Jian was also pressing against Bucky in such a new way, and Jian’s end of day stubble against Bucky’s neck felt so new and different and good.

Bucky felt his whole body heat up and melt. He flashed on being a kid, and leaving his chilly apartment on those first warm sunny mornings of the year... that endless winter gray tint finally evaporated, with the sun shining and seeping new heat into him.

He was so different than the girls Bucky had been with. The landscape, the terrain was at once foreign and familiar. Different angles, different planes than most of his other lovers. More like him. Dense, angular. Instead of caressable precious gem, he was kissable granite. With a weighted presence between his thighs that was getting harder by the minute.

 

Nat had been sitting on the couch, behind Bucky, sipping her wine and watching them neck for about 10 full minutes when Bucky’s eyes suddenly popped open and he pulled his tongue out of Jian’s mouth.

“Natalia?” he said, first to the ceiling.

Then his eyes started focusing again and he looked for her, finding her amused face when he twisted away from Jian and looked just over his shoulder.

“Natalia,” he said nervously.

“Yes, my love.”

“Are… you okay?”

“I am really so good,” she said, he voice thick with amusement. “Please keep enjoying yourself.”

She caught Jian’s eye and gave him a wink as Bucky clumsily snaked a hand over to her. She took it and kissed it, then leaned in looking sly.

“Though if you’re looking for suggestions,” Nat whispered. “You or Jian might enjoy being naked soon.”

Bucky seemed to then realize that both men were still completely clothed. He turned to look at Jian. Jian raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s an idea,” Bucky said. “What do you think?”

“I think if you hold your breath and jump, you could probably take the next step with me,” Jian grinned. “But the timing is up to you.”

“This has been really pleasant,” Bucky said.

“Good!” Jian replied.

“You feel… different.” Bucky seemed to struggled to focus his eyes, much less talk. And he glanced again briefly at Nat. “Than girls I’ve been with, I mean. You feel like me. Minus the arm. Your hips are like mine."

“Nope,” Jian said. “Don’t believe you. I’ll need proof of that.”

Nat’s heart sang. Jian was good at this.

 

Bucky found his courage and pushed Jian off the couch. They both took to their feet, Bucky tugging Jian’s shirt tails out of his pants with his hands shaking. His fingers sought the man’s heat underneath the silk, and groped for his hips and flank and breastbone that he found there. When Jian’s shirt was gone, Bucky let himself watch Jian moving as Bucky ran his hands - both of his hands - all over Jian’s torso. His collarbone caught the dim light and his eyes flashed at Bucky.

When Jian was stripped from the waist up, he reached for Bucky’s shirt. Bucky stopped groping for him, and simply watched Jian’s lips as he unfastened one button after another. He felt Jian’s finger slip underneath the loosened fabric, tracing a line down Bucky’s sternum before circling up to brush against a nipple.

Bucky was transfixed by Jian’s piercing stare as the man slowly slipped the fabric off Bucky’s shoulders, and let it drop to the floor.

The hunger in Bucky got deeper, and louder... and he finally let go and relented. He clutched at Jian’s belt as Jian reached for his and as their remaining clothes peeled away Bucky urgently clutched for Jian with every part of himself.

Ache was a sensation very familiar to Bucky. Aching at the whispers of half-remembered ghosts. Aching at the Nat’s overwhelming beauty. Now he felt an ache older than most he held within him. Ancient buried stirrings, aches felt on baseball fields and barracks, aches of the unexpected kind of wet dreams. Now the delicious ache of tasting Jian’s earlobe as cheeks, chests and cocks pressed tight in an embrace.

Instead of Nat’s leather and satin and the sweet sharpness between her thighs, instead of the way she curled around him like the graceful loving threat he was destined to fall into over and over again… instead of that… Jian had shafts and angles and jutting forms. He had an unadorned breastbone that easily kissed his own. He had a jaw that sumptuously chafed Bucky’s neck with bristle.

Before Bucky could stop himself, the entreaty had escaped his lips - quiet and desperate and irresistable.

“Can I suck your cock?” he asked Jian.

“Mmmm, absolutely,” Jian replied with a smile.

Bucky instantly dropped to his knees where they stood, partly to get closer to Jian’s cock, and partly because he felt woozy from desire, disorientation, and long-buried lust. He heard murmuring between Jian and Nat, and watched as Jian covered his cock in a red condom.

 

Jian watched Bucky just barely hold himself back as Jian got his condom on and his hands out the way. Then Bucky took his cock into his mouth. Lips greedily against shaft, Bucky’s face was raw ache… an ache that slowly turned to surprise, and then amusement.

Bucky pulled off to glance back at Nat, and up to Jian.

“Your cock taste like cherries,” Bucky said, slightly baffled, as he licked some of the flavoring from the corner of his lips.

“It’s your favorite,” Nat said chirpily.

“Cherries,” Bucky called back to her.

“It’s thematic appropriate,” she grinned.

Jian had to laugh. Bucky gave him a mock put-upon look, shook his head, and dived right back into sucking off Jian. Jian lingering chuckles turned into soft moans, as he watched Bucky’s cleft chin keep time to desire, tilting back and forth.

Jian did not expect to be getting a good blow job tonight, truth be told. The best case scenario he’d had in mind, if Bucky wanted to try this, was if Bucky were also comfortable receiving the gentle tutorial Jian expected would be necessary.

But whatever intuition Bucky had for sorting out what might feel really good, and whatever skill he has at reading people, he must have been applying both at full force.

“Okay, have you’ve given a lot of blowjobs that you’re not telling me about?” Jian asked.

Bucky wrapped his flesh hand around Jian’s shaft and kept stroking as he took a breath and licked his lips. “This is my first.”

“Ohhh my god,” Jian replied.

“Look, man,” Bucky retorted. “You got a responsibility here to future cocks I suck. Don’t hold back on constructive criticism.”

“You’re doing… just fine,” Jian breathed.

The sergeant was so eager, and has such a strange soft innocence about him. Jian thoroughly enjoyed giving him the most alluring deep groans and sighs as he worked.

“That’s so good. May I stroke your hair while you do that?”

Bucky looked up, eyes wide. He nodded.

Jian caressed Bucky’s hair as he worked, listening to Bucky’s breathing and thoroughly enjoying the visual of the beautiful man on the floor.

After a few minutes, though, he had an idea.

“Let’s take this to the bed,” Jian suggested.

A few moments later, Bucky had gently thrown Jian down onto soft black bedsheets, and had climbed up between his legs to keep swallowing his cock in a remarkably talented fashion.

 

With the open floor plan, Nat could see the action on the bed fairly well from the couch. The impulse that finally urged her to her feet to get closer wasn’t the impulse to *see* more, so much as wanting to *feel* more.

Bucky continued his enthusiastic blow job as Nat approached him from behind. She ran her hand up and down his back a few times, feeling the delectable desire coiled up and vibrating inside him as she caressed him.

She climbed up on the bed, rubbing a thigh against his bionic shoulder as she did so. Before long, without being drawn away from his work, his metal arm had snaked between her legs and up her skirt. Nat didn’t think he’d be surprised to find no panties getting in his way.

She felt his fingers slip between her folds, and his whole hand fell into exactly the pattern she loved most, matching the rhythm to his sucking on Jian’s cock. Jian gave her an appreciative and encouraging leer.

She winked at him, and loosened the top of her wraparound dress to expose her breast. Jian sat up carefully, so as not to disturb Bucky’s work, then expertly took her nipple into his mouth.

She moaned contentedly, gently stroking both men’s hair as they worked.

Jian sent tiny puffs of ragged breath across her skin as Bucky repeatedly pulled up and sucked his way back down. She used Jian’s shoulders as leverage as she arched her back and rode Bucky’s hand. The three of them rocked and swayed and moaned, simply enjoying their centerpoint of tender flesh and sleek metal and soft folds of cradling fabric.

When two of Bucky’s fingers sunk deeper into her, she sucked in air and groaned in pleasure. Jian pulled back to watch her face, reaching a hand in to cup her other breast. Nat leaned into Bucky as he picked up his pace between her legs, reaching the spots that ached for him the most.

Her orgasm hit hard and fast, and she sunk her fingers into his hair and his flank as he thrust. She cried and howled, caught in the sudden flurry of bliss as his head kept bobbing underneath her.

His head dutifully continued to bob as she shuddered to an end. She stroked his back and caught her breath, then she stirred from her position.

“Whew, I’m beat,” she said, as she flopped onto a pillow nearby. “You two should carry on without me.” She stretched and curled next to them both, half-naked and damp and smiling.

 

Jian gave a long sigh of both pleasure and admiration, drinking in the sight and the sensations. Bucky was still clearly having a great time, and it showed in his dedication to his work. And Natasha, a breathtakingly beautiful woman, was lounging next to them, clearly feeling deliciously content. Even Bucky stopped a moment in the task he’d been devoted to, in order to take in the sight of her.

Bucky then met Jian’s eye, and smiled. Then he beckoned with slick fingers as he slipped off the bed.

Jian stood, and Bucky watched him as he backed his way over to the dresser.

Jian smiled and nodded approvingly.

“You ready for more, then?” Jian asked.

Bucky leaned against the dresser and nodded. “More,” he said.

Jian slowly smiled, and took his time giving Bucky a long lingering leer from head to toe.

Jian turned to Nat to find her offering him another condom and a wipe.

He switched to a condom better for penetration, as he slowly sauntered his way back to Bucky.

They stood there, breathing in each others’ warmth, gazing into each others’ eyes… shoulders and hips mirroring one another.

“Like this?” Jian offered.

Bucky nodded. Then his lifted his weight away from the spot where he had leaned, and he turned around to face the dresser.

Jian gripped one of Bucky’s hips, and held it there in his hand while Bucky’s breath fluttered.

Bucky’s pelvis reached back for Jian, and as he slipped inside, Bucky let out a long, delicious moan.

Jian kept them there in place, both still, as Bucky’s near heaving breaths puffed across the dresser and finally steadied out.

Jian pressed a little further in, and out, falling into a rhythm he thought best for beginnings. Hip aligned to hip. Jian chanced a gently bruising, guiding grip with both hands. Bucky’s torso writhed taking in the sensations, and Jian was glad the fist Bucky tapped against the dresser was a soft one.

Bucky grabbed for Jian’s hand, and held it with profound tenderness.

Their breathing matched each others’, and matched the steady rocking of their movement. When Bucky groans seem to speed up or hit a more fevered pitch, Jian would pause. And he’d wait. For a heartbeat and then another. Then he’d slowly restart the tantalizing grind. He kept Bucky in a soft, cool daze of ecstasy for what felt like delicious hours.

“Natalia.”

“I’m still good, baby,” she called to him from the bed. “Are you good?”

Bucky nodded. “Jian,” he said.

“Are you checking on me, Bucky?” Jian asked as he kept thrusting into him.

Bucky let go two long grunts, before he managed a moaning sound that sounded like an affirmative.

“I’m good, Bucky,” Jian said, through a jaw tight with desire and concentration.

Bucky felt to be at the edge, and Nat was full-tilt grinning and giggling quietly at them both. And Jian’s interest in controlling the grinding seemed to melt away. He teased and thrust and grinned wickedly in Nat’s direction.

 

“Wait,” Bucky said quietly. He wanted something to be different. “Wait. I think… can we face each other?”

“Of course,” Jian said. Bucky felt Jian slip himself out, and for an instant the ache of needed release was almost overwhelming.

Bucky spun around to embrace Jian and walk him to the bed.

Jian sat and brought Bucky into his lap. Suddenly Bucky was riding him, groping for lips to kiss and a tongue to entangle with as he ground into Jian.

Bucky felt himself losing control. He grasped the nape of Jian’s neck with his softer flesh hand. The other hand searched, and found Nat.

With her there, Bucky slouched his head toward Jian’s shoulder and let every tremor, every shudder, every deep moan and every swelling shake overtake him over and over again… until, finally, he couldn’t shudder anymore.

Bucky took slow, deep breaths, and rested there.

Bucky was suddenly aware that darkness had spilled across the apartment… a gift from the night sky watching them. They sat there, limpid against the deep, cool black of the bedsheets. His heart felt satiated, and safely hidden.

Jian’s orgasm echoed in Bucky’s ears, as they gently parted. Jian got up to tend to himself, and as Nat pulled a condom off of Bucky he finally noticed he was wearing one. She must have slipped it on him as they moved back to the bed, when Bucky was delirious enough with strange lust that he didn’t even notice.

Soon they were all back in bed, sharing a bottle of water, naked and resting and curled in silky soft blankets. Bucky grabbed an arm from each of them and wrapped himself up in them.

“You have a very dignified way of coming,” Bucky said to Jian.

Jian laughed. "Dignified seems to please people."

Bucky pressed his cheek to Jian’s arm.

“You’re very cuddly,” Jian said.

“Now is the time for touching,” Bucky said. “I don’t make the rules. That’s just how it is.”

“Mmmm,” Jian replied.

Bucky caught Nat smiling at Jian.

“You’re impressed with him,” Bucky said.

“He’s a very good caregiver,” Nat said.

“You really are, Jian, you should make a career out of this,” Bucky said.

“That could get complicated,” Jian winked at Nat.

“No, but there’s… is a there a degree in this offered anywhere?” Bucky asked. “Have you looked into that?”

“Nah, I’ve had enough schooling,” Jian said.

“You went to college?” Bucky asked him.

Jian chuckled. “I have a Master’s degree in Social Work.”

Bucky laughed out loud, while Nat smiled.

“And you’ve worked with vets, right?” Bucky asked. “Did you ever work in D.C.?”

“I have not worked with Sam Wilson, if that’s what you’re trying to ascertain,” Jian smiled. “But I did work with a guy who worked with him for about three months.” Jian carefully took a swig of water. “And yes, counselors who work with vets now measure themselves by how many times removed they are from Sam Wilson.”

“Sam’s good people,” Nat mused.

Bucky’s eyelids felt heavy.

Jian put a second hand on Bucky’s arm. "Bucky, you look very sleepy. If you didn’t have anything else in mind for tonight, I think I may start getting dressed."

Nat looked to Bucky.

"I think I’m done, yes,” Bucky replied. Then he paused a beat while he looked earnestly into Jian’s eyes again. “Thank you.”

Jian smiled sweetly. “You are very welcome.” He squeezed Bucky’s arm, then got up and started looking for clothes.

Bucky lay there, still abuzz from the night, but slowly slipping into a sleepy state, feeling Nat slip out of bed to help Jian.

Suddenly, he realized there was something he very much wanted to know.

"Jian,” Bucky said, strangely nervous. “Can... can we contact you again? See you some more? In the future?"

Jian paused putting his shirt on and smiled warmly. “I would be very pleased if you did.”

Bucky smiled, and lay back in bed. He wouldn’t go to sleep until Nat rejoined him. That thought circled in his head as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Life being what it is lately, this story didn't get the benefit of my usual level of thorough editing and proofreading, apologies. But the story is very important to me and I still want to share it with you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
